Average
by whovianwithabluebox
Summary: What happens when the Doctor tries to live an average adult life? Nothing he can get used to, that's for sure. Rated T just to be safe :) Lots of Eleven/ Clara fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Where are you taking me?" The Doctor had Clara blindfolded, and he insisted that he would surprise her with a trip in the TARDIS.

"I told you, it's a surprise!"

"At least give me an idea! Are we going to the future? Past? Another planet?"

"Just shut up and wait." Clara was waiting and waiting. Finally, she heard the wheezing and groaning that meant the TARDIS was taking off.

"Alright, go out the doors!"

"Doctor, I can't see."

"Oh, right." The Doctor put his hands on Clara's shoulders, and she smiled. He led her out the TARDIS doors.

"Alright, take off the blindfold!" Clara did as told, and she couldn't wait to see what was in store for her. What was in front of her when she opened her eyes?

An ordinary flat.

"Doctor, I don't think I understand."

"Don't you get it?" Clara thought for a moment.

"No, I have not the slightest idea why we are here." The Doctor gave her one of his dorkiest smiles, and then explained.

"Do you remember a few days ago when you mentioned that you didn't think I would be able to stand living an average life?"

"Yes, I think so."

"I decided to take you up on your offer."

"So you have access to the entirety of space and time in that police box, and we are here on earth, renting a flat?" When she put it like that, it did sound rather boring. The Doctor was quite optimistic, though. Together, they went inside to see the beginning of their new temporary lifestyle.

…...

The walls were painted a bright TARDIS blue, just like what was expected. It was small, but still quite nice.

"Where are the bedrooms?" Clara was excited to see where this was going. The Doctor wasn't ever intentionally suggestive, but he ended up sounding that way often. The Doctor led Clara around a corner, into a hallway.

"Your room is on the left, mine is on the right." He hadn't messed up this time. Nothing suggestive, though Clara slightly wished he had. She fancied the Doctor, and she liked to think that he fancied her, too. If he did, he surely wasn't very good at showing it.

The Doctor and Clara found their flat to be quite boring, so they set out to find something else to do all afternoon.

"I think there are some shops not too far away. We could go there, or we can go hiking in the trail near the park. Doctor?" The Doctor was already starting to get bored, but he would not accept defeat.

"Park?"

"Yes, there's one just down the road we could go to."

"Let's go there." The Doctor drove the car excitedly down the street, and then came to a stop right next to a grassy field with a playground. He climbed out of the car. He and Clara walked over to the playground in an adult-like manner.

The two of them sat on a bench, and Clara pulled out a book to read. The Doctor became bored very fast.

"I'm going to go explore a bit, I'll be back." He ran off before Clara could say a word.

…

The Doctor alone with his thoughts wasn't always a great thing. Sometimes, he would over think things. Over thinking led to backing out of completely harmless things. Other times, he wouldn't think things through hard enough. That would result in him carelessly doing things that could be potentially dangerous. This time, The Doctor tried to think as clearly as possible.

'_You are doing this for Clara.' _He kept reminding himself. He didn't enjoy the thought of living normally for a few months, so why was he doing it? '_For Clara.'_

'_It's only a few months,' _he reminded himself multiple times. '_This should be easy- it is easy. So why is it so difficult?' _The Doctor continued to tell himself these things, until Clara came and got him, telling him it was time to leave.

…

Clara and The Doctor drove home peacefully, at ease that they had passed the time for an hour or so. Still, it was only 3:45. They had an entire evening ahead of them.

"We should go out somewhere for dinner tonight," suggested the Doctor. "You know, since we just moved in. It only seems logical." Clara agreed. She knew it wasn't a date, but she still thought it nice that she and the Doctor were going out for dinner- together.

The restaurant they ate at wasn't so bad, but it wasn't so good either. Clara's dish had a hair in it, and the Doctor's was already cold when it was sent to him. Still, they weren't going to complain. The two of them bonded, and they were happy about it.

At the end of the night, the Doctor opened the door to the flat for Clara, like a gentleman. They were both extremely tired. Clara put on pajamas, and went straight to bed.

The Doctor, however, stayed up past midnight. Again, alone with his thoughts. He though a lot that night. With each thought, his regret for buying the flat became more and more obvious. He gave in around 1:03 AM.

'_I can leave; I've got a time machine! I can be gone for weeks and come back like it never happened. Yes, that's what I'll do. She won't even know I'm gone.'_

So off he went. He crept silently into his wibbly wobbly time machine, and left Clara in the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor wasn't sure how long he'd be out. He decided to take a short trip to another planet. This particular planet was quite new in the year 3022. It had only recently been discovered, and was called Planet E. Even the inhabitants on Planet E4 referred to it as so. The Doctor felt bad going here without Clara, but he needed an escape from the average lifestyle she wanted.

The first thing the Doctor saw as he got off the TARDIS was an empty field of fuchsia grass. The sky was a sea green, and had bright blue clouds floating around. The entire planet was basically a color-warped version of earth- except the inhabitants.

People on Planet E4 had completely white skin. Not just pale, it was white as snow. Other than that, everybody had a single colored horn protruding from their forehead. The Doctor had to take a moment to realize that these people were basically human shaped unicorns.

The Doctor, as usual, did everything he could to interact with this species. Upon investigating, he found that the horns could perform certain tricks depending on their color. The red ones could do water bending. The blue ones did wonders with the earth. The white ones shot fire, and the green horns could create ice and snow. However, something wasn't right. It was time for the Doctor to meddle a bit.

"Excuse me, is there anybody in charge here?" he asked a passing stranger.

"Not here, we get along fine without one."

"How can that be? Are there no crimes? Mysteries? Government?" This planet was quite curious to the Doctor.

"No sir, not on Planet E4."

"Thank you, ma'am." The Doctor knew there had to be some sort of supreme ruler somewhere on this planet. Why did he care? Everything was fine and dandy, so why should he worry. Nonetheless, he continued to investigate.

…

Clara woke up the next morning feeling refreshed as ever. She got out of bed, and went to make breakfast for her and the Doctor. After a few minutes, she realized something was off. The Doctor was usually so awake and lively, especially in the mornings. Maybe he was just sleeping in- yeah, that was it. She went about her business.

"Doctor, I made you breakfast!" She walked into his room to give him his breakfast. Exactly what she thought- he was still asleep. She laid the tray on his bedside table and closed the door behind her.

With the Doctor still asleep, she wasn't really sure what to do with herself. What do people normally do when they lived in a flat? Probably work, but she doesn't have a job. They had only moved in yesterday, and they hadn't had much to unpack. The flat was clean, and there was nothing to do. Clara decided to go shopping.

….

Back on Planet E4, the Doctor was doing all he could to figure out how these people were living such perfect lives. He was there for four days, and nothing interesting happened. '_Maybe they don't actually need someone to be in charge of them_,' he thought. '_No, that can't be right. They always need somebody to make sure they get things done_.' He meddling intensified.

"Excuse me ma'am, do you have a moment?" Asked the Doctor to a passerby. "My son is doing a science project on this planet, and he needs me to help him," everything he said was a lie.

"I guess so, what do you need me to do?" asked the woman, with a red horn.

"Can you come with me please? It will only be a moment, I promise." The woman agreed, and the Doctor took her to an alleyway with no other people. He went to work.

The Doctor kissed this woman, with fake passion and completely imaginary lust.

"What are you doing? I am married!" The woman pushed the Doctor away, and then stumbled to the ground mumbling random gibberish. The Doctor wiped his lips, disgusted.

"I knew having River's lipstick would come in handy one day." He pulled his screwdriver out of his jacket, and pointed it at the unconscious woman on the ground. He scanned her, checked his screwdriver, then put it away.

"Mind control- I knew it." The Doctor was angry that somebody was controlling this civilization's choices, yet he was thrilled that he would have the chance to do something interesting. The Doctor had a reason to stay out of his drab flat, and he didn't feel so guilty anymore.


End file.
